


You're Mine, I'm Yours

by definitely_indecisive



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Druids, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Magic Revealed, Merlin tells Arthur, Repeal magic ban, guilt is a cockblock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitely_indecisive/pseuds/definitely_indecisive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur tries to repeal the ban on magic, Merlin reveals his own. They go to apologise to the Druids, and things happen on the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Mine, I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> First Merlin fic, which is suprising, considering the huge amounts of fanfic I've read for Merthur.
> 
> This was supposed to be completely different, but this came out.
> 
> Probably a bit OOC, not too much though hopefully?
> 
> Not Beta'd. My mistakes are my own. I don't own Merlin.
> 
> I'm aware this isn't the best thing out there. If you're gonna say something, don't be a dick please(:

"Mer _lin_."  
"Art _hur_."

They both had a smile twitching onto their face.

"Merlin. That's sire to you."  
"Okay, sire, what do you want?"

Arthur paused, a bit unsure of how to breach this topic. While it has come up between the two of them before, it was always a product of something else. The opinions said were always emotionally based and never rational. He picked the direct route to ask. He would never admit that he was nervous. And only a little nervous, really. Nothing big. Wait, he needed to stay on task. Right. He cleared his throat.

"What do you think about magic?"

Merlin dropped the piece of armour he was shining and stood there, doe-eyed, at Arthur. Annoyance crept into him when his manservant still just sat there, saying nothing and doing nothing. He arched his eyebrow.

"I, um, well, I'm just a servant, Sire. I shouldn't really be giving any opinion on--"  
"Merlin, you know that's completely not true and it's not like proper behaviour ever affected your actions anyway."

His manservant still was just standing there, except there was now some aura of wariness around him. He closed his eyes and sighed before opening them up again.

"What do you want me to tell you, Arthur?"  
"I believe I just said what I wanted to hear."  
"You want to know my opinion of magic."

Merlin's voice was completely flat, and his eyes became brooding yet with a hint of anger. Arthur was surprised at such a reaction, and didn't know what it necessarily meant.

"What," Merlin took a second to clear his throat, "Why do you ask? What brought this on?"  
"I'll tell you, but after you answer the damn question."  
"My opinion can't really be that important--"  
"It is."

It was one of the rare times where he was completely serious around his manservant, and while he never outright admitted it, his best friend. His opinion did matter-- mattered a lot, actually. Despite the status difference, Arthur took Merlin's words to heart. He may be a bumbling fool most of the time, but under the exterior he was very wise. Arthur had always known there was something about him, but now he realised that Merlin really was a conundrum. He made sure to meet the man's eyes, trying to discern anything from the closed-off look in them.

Merlin sighed and then sat down. The breach of etiquette resounded in a small part of Arthur's mind, but he ignored it. Instead, he took into account Merlin's figure. When you took away, well, not necessarily his "mask" but the silliness around him, he became someone that looked quite wise, powerful, and old, like everything rested on his shoulders and had for quite some time. It was a strange phenomenon, one which Arthur wanted to ask about one day. Now wasn't the time, however, as those startingly blue eyes--which looked like an ocean's storm currently--caught his.

"Magic isn't evil, Arthur. It is a powerful weapon, yes, but only those who wield it decide on whether it's "good" or "evil". It's a bit like fire, I guess. It can give warmth and light, yet it can also end in destruction and chaos."

He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but it definitely hadn't been that. He drew in a deep breath while he tried to collect his thoughts. He remembered he had to tell Merlin why he was asking too, which was actually a little daunting. Which, again, he wouldn't admit to anyone.

"I guess, I sort of believe the same. Although I have been on the receiving end of mostly bad magic, there's a reason for that. There's never been a chance really for the good sorcerers to be in my company, and since it is a powerful weapon, it's only natural that it would be used against me."

Merlin looked a bit like he was being strangled, which was amusing in its own way. A barrier he was holding was obviously breached though, as Arthur saw something akin to a gleam of hope in his eye. He'd save that to process for later. He almost smiled thinking of Merlin's reaction to the next bit of news he was going to tell him, considering how almost comical he looked now. He drew in a deep breath, took in their surroundings, and again looked Merlin in the eyes.

"I was thinking of repealing the ban on magic."

\----------------------------------------------

If Merlin had been drinking anything, the drink would have sprayed out of his mouth. He took in a sharp, shallow breath, realising the reason he was shaking slightly (which he hoped Arthur hadn't noticed, but he probably did, because it's Arthur) was due to him holding his breath. Or at least, that's what he told himself. He doubted that was the full reason, but he ignored it.

Arthur. King Arthur. The Once and Future King, King Arthur. Merlin's best friend. His sire. The man he would do anything, even give his life, for. The man he loved more than any other.

His head hurt with the implications of this decision, and what it would entail if this were to go into effect. Oh gods, he would have to tell Arthur. There'd be no good reason not to, if this went through. But wait, his opinion really mattered that much to Arthur. He opened his eyes, not realising he had closed them, and looked at Arthur. He looked tense, waiting for Merlin to say something, to make a move. He wanted this to be Arthur's choice though, not his.

"If that's what you think is best for the kingdom, sire." He knew he had taken the coward's way out as soon as the words left his lips. Arthur gave him that look, the royal one where he demands you answer just because of the look on his face. He knew he couldn't wriggle his way out of this one. So he tried, anyway.

"Oh look, it's getting a bit dark out. Bout dinner time, I s'pose. I'll just go get--"  
"Merlin."

Oh shit. Arthur's voice was dripping with venom. He squirmed in his seat, uncomfortable.

"That...I...I think that it will be hard to implement it, but it would most likely help Camelot. Just, Arthur. despite good will, remember that your father's influence was heavily impressed upon this kingdom and the allies it has."

Arthur took that statement very seriously, Merlin could tell. He still was in a sort of awe at how he had come to matter so much to Arthur. There was no surprise the other way around--he was Merlin's king, and he was fair and just. There's no question as to why Merlin is completely and utterly loyal to him.

He looked upon his king, hoping that since he was brooding he wouldn't notice. The setting sun glinted off his hair, making it look even more golden. The way the light played across his face highlighted his features in a really attractive way. Not to say Arthur wasn't attractive normally, which he totally knew and strutted around with that knowledge, but it just...made him more beautiful and serene. Despite cringing at the thoughts, it really was the only way to describe him. He looked so regal, so beautiful, so... Merlin could probably go on forever. It took him a moment to realise that Arthur was staring back at him, and the air seemed to be a bit charged. Merlin gasped a breath.

"Merlin, you'll stay by my side no matter what decision I make."

It wasn't exactly a question, but it wasn't a statement of fact either. There was a small quiver of uncertainty in his voice. How could he think Merlin wouldn't stay?

"I'll always stand by you, Arthur...My King."

He wasn't embarrassed by saying it, but it did make him blush a bit. There seemed to be a twinge of pink on Arthur as well, but that could easily be a trick of the lights. Arthur cleared his throat.

"That will be all, Merlin. Please fetch my dinner... You can have the rest of the night off, and if you'd like, you could eat with me."

Merlin heard what the king didn't say out loud, what was carried by the words he rarely spoke, by the tiny offer of a reward. He looked away, so Arthur hopefully couldn't see your smile."

"I'll go get yo-...our dinner then, sire."

He knew Arthur could hear his grin in his voice.

  
\-------------------------

The days after that got strange, and chaotic, and it was clear to everyone that things would never be the same as they were.

Arthur had managed to repeal the immediate death sentence to those accused of sorcery quite quickly. It was clear that Arthur's advisors had hoped that would change for a while, it seemed. After that, though, was where Arthur got ambitious, and was when Merlin got constant headaches.

"What did you do this time?"

Arthur had walked into his chambers, huffing, and dropped into his chair by his desk. He had that air of annoyance from being denied what he wanted--not so unlike a child would--so Merlin knew he had tried something and failed to get the council's approval.

"I'm just trying to mold my kingdom into that of which all my subjects heed not fear for their lives. How can they deny me that, Merlin?"

Another huff followed the statement.

"I'm not sure sire, but I guess it depends on what you're asking of them."

Arthur rubbed his head, trying to abate the headache that Merlin was sure he had gotten. The king looked up at him, his eyes looking like a cloudy sky. The intensity of the glance couldn't be denied though, either.

"I want to invite the Druids here, to make a very public formal apology, and also to assure peace between us. I'm also trying to make small-scale, like healing a bruise and not setting fire to an entire kingdom, magic free to practice."

Merlin's sharp intake of breath was definitely heard by the king. He looked away, knowing his eyes were glowing. His magic was jumping inside, and Merlin could tell how happy it was. It yearned to be let out, to let Arthur see. The pressure of it felt like Merlin's skin was going to explode. He was having trouble holding it all in. He actually didn't even know if, this time, he could reign it in. The usually mild-mannered magic was wild, and Merlin had to clench his hands and concentrate very hard for none of it to emerge. The pain he felt was all just a feeling caused by his magic, he knew this, and yet it was almost to the point of being unbearable. He clenched his eyes and brought his fists up to his head, almost as if the force would make the magic back up. It didn't.

He felt a gust of air pass by his lips, and he opened his eyes, surprised. Arthur's face, looking very concerned, was entirely too close. He could see Arthur's eyes so well, so up close...He wasn't able to look away. His magic went suspiciously quiet, but all Merlin could do was feel relief that he no longer felt the pain and pressure.

"Merlin? Merlin!"

He blinked, and everything refocused.

"Arthur."  
"By the gods, Merlin! Are you okay? I've been calling your name for a few minutes now."

The lapse in time, time that he had not known had passed, made his skin crawl. He felt like it had only been a few seconds, but apparently that wasn't the case.

"I'm fine, Arthur."  
"What was that, then?"

All of a sudden he was hit forcefully with the entire weight that he had felt before. His magic was pushing even harder, and the world seemed a little warped outside of Arthur's face. He knew that his eyes had changed colour when he heard the gasp. Well, might as well make it clear. It's not like he doesn't know anymore.

"I have magic, Arthur."

His voice sounded far away, and the sudden relief of the pressure, and now the warmth spreading through him because he had finally told his king, caused him to black out.

\-----

As soon as Merlin hunched in on himself, Arthur was immediately concerned. He quickly got up and knelt in front of Merlin. He tried to remove Merlin's arms from in front of his face, as it looked as if the force Merlin was exerting in them was quite painful. When that did nothing to ease the horribly pained look on his face, Arthur's concern went up exponentially.

Merlin was breathing in these short, hollow gasps that sounded like he was choking. Arthur tried slapping Merlin, yelling at him full force, pinching him...His manservant didn't budge. It wasn't until right before he was going to call the guards to get Gaius that Merlin stilled.

"Arthur."

He was so relieved that he was responding and that his eyes were open that Arthur could kiss him. Almost kissed him. Wait. No. Bad timing. And he was very straight, why thank you. He shook himself.

"By the gods, Merlin! Are you okay? I've been calling your name for a few minutes now."

Merlin's skin turned into gooseflesh, and he seemed to shudder almost.

"I'm fine, Arthur."

Arthur snorted.

"What was that, then?"

Merlin's eyes seemed to unfocus for a second, and Arthur watched as the man's blue eyes changed into golden globes, that seemed almost as if they glowed. For a second Arthur stared, uncomprehendingly, until he understood. His breath hitched. His mind went blank, and by the time he could think again, Merlin was crashing into him, bringing them both down onto the ground. He shoved Merlin off of him, surprised. Then he realised that Merlin wasn't opening his eyes. Scared, Arthur scooped him up and all but ran to Gaius.

\-----------------

When Merlin came back to himself, his head pounded, but overall he felt better than he ever remembered being. He blinked open his eyes and looked around, confused when he saw Arthur kneeling next to his bed, his head on the mattress, sleeping.

It was dark when he looked towards the window, and he was confused as to why his king suddenly preferred Merlin's room rather than his own. Then it all came back.

He started shaking-- he couldn't help it. What would Arthur think? What would his reaction be? Gods, would he hate him? He wasn't sure if he could handle Arthur hating him. They've never hated each other, even from the start. They annoyed each other, yes no doubt, but...he scrunched his eyes against the sudden urge to cry. Arthur was right, he was such a girl.

"Merlin, it's alright."

Arthur's voice sounded hoarse, and was thick with sleep, though he didn't sound like had any ill intentions. Still, he was scared to look at him.

"Merlin, look at me." Arthur's voice was much closer now, and Merlin could smell him. Leather and wood, sweat and musk, and a sweet scent he couldn't identify. He was just about to open his eyes when he felt a light kiss pressed to his hair. His eyes had no problem shooting open.

"Athur?" There was no doubt that his voice sounded very confused.

The king came into his line of vision, face closer then Merlin ever remembered it being. A soft, and very relieved smile, was spread across Arthur's face. Merlin's breath hitched. At the sound of this, Arthur's eyes flickered from his eyes down to his lips, and then back again. Merlin didn't dare to breathe.

The lips that pressed onto his were soft, and gentle. It was very light and chaste. That was, until Merlin acted like a drowned man breathing air for the first time and grabbed the back of Arthur's neck, bringing his face even closer.

Arthur's lips yielded to his, letting Merlin control everything, until Arthur seemed to catch up. An arm snaked under Merlin's neck, supporting it, and Arthur swung his leg up onto the bed. It was probably a coincidence it was between both of Merlin's. He let his hand slide up and then yank the king's hair a bit, and a muffled groan shuddered into Merlin's mouth, and seemed to travel further south.

"Sire? It's getting late. You should probably retire to your own chambers." Gaius's muffled voice came through the door.

They both jumped apart immediately. Merlin sat up, the heels of his hands supporting from behind, and stared at Arthur. The king had ripped his leg out from between Merlin's, causing him to go off balance, and he somehow stumbled to the edge of the room and was looking at Merlin.

Arthur tried to make himself look normal, but he wasn't very successful. His hands touched his lips though, and his face seemed confused for a second, before he replied.

"Yes, Gaius, that seems to be a good idea."

He gave one last look at Merlin and walked out.

Merlin's face went bright red, and if he was sure he resembled a tomato. There was no way Gaius saw Arthur and hadn't known what had happened. He snuggled deeper into his blankets. When Gaius opened the door and stood there, Merlin didn't move. He really didn't want to face his uncle of sorts while half hard and after making out with the king. Gaius seemed to realise that Merlin wasn't going to talk, sighed, and then closed the door.

Merlin tried to curl into a ball as much as possible. If he collapsed in on himself enough, maybe he might disappear?

\-------------------------

The next day they both looked tired. The topic was avoided and never touched upon. Arthur could be so busy during the day that it didn't seem to be a problem. When they locked eyes though, they both stared at the other, trying to figure out what everything meant. People always brought them out of it eventually, but neither looked away if not otherwise distracted.

It was confusing, and Merlin nor Arthur had any idea what anything meant anymore.

When it was the two of them alone, the air was charged, and the only words exchanged were ones that were necessary. They both kept it formal.

\--------------------------

A few months later, the council had finally agreed to Arthur's apology and peace offering to the druids. However, no one truly thought it was a a good idea to bring the Druids to Camelot. Arthur acquiesced, figuring it might give off the wrong impression to make them come all the way here, and they would most likely be wary and not agree to. So, despite many of the council's objections, Arthur rode out to find them, alone, leaving Leon in charge. Of course his manservant came with, though. Merlin went with Arthur through everything, no matter what. It seemed like everyone in Camelot knew that by this point.

\----------------------

Merlin had knawed his lip raw. They were on the second day of their journey, going to meet the Druids on the third. Merlin was just a big ball of nervous energy. He had to tell Arthur another secret. Again. Before things got bad.

They stopped to let their horses rest and Arthur and him relieved themselves, but then they were back on the way. There hadn't been any words spoken between the two of them since it started, the air charged, but also awkward. Neither was sure what to do.

When they made camp for the night, he settled down to light the fire. He wasn't sure why he still had the flint, he had never actually been able to use it, but it must have just been habit. When he was about to light the fire though, Arthur's hand woud around his wrist, loosely, but enough. Merlin startled, not being aware that Arthur was that close. He turned his head ever so slightly, and met Arthur's eyes.

"Magic. Show me your magic, Merlin."

Merlin felt about to faint. He realised then that he hadn't been breathing again, so he took a shuddering breath. He felt his magic surging, so pleased with the king wanting to see, that he didn't even have to consciously think before there was a blazing heat at his side. He wasn't able to look away from Arthur though. The most mesmerized expression was on his face.

Merlin didn't seem able to control himself anymore, first starting the fire like so, and now, because he surged up and melded his lips to his king's. At first there was the initial hesitation, but then Arthur responded enthusiastically. He pressed Merlin down into the ground (thankfully the bedroll was already laid out), and he trailed his hands over his servant's clothed chest, dragging a gasp out of the man underneath.

Arthur's hands dragged his tunic up enough so that his thumbs could draw circles over Merlin's hip bones. They both broke away for breath, but Arthur just started to press insistent kisses down Merlin's neck. Merlin squirmed, causing his clothed cock to rub against Arthur's. A moan was dragged from his throat, and Arthur seemed pleased by that, because he began sucking on the pulse point on his neck. Merlin sighed breathily.

Wait. This...No. He needs to tell--

Merlin's internal babble was cut off by Arthur dragging his shirt up even more, and his thumbs caressed and tweaked his servant's nipples. Merlin moaned again, and a resounding growl climbed out of Arthur.

No. He can't do this. It doesn't feel right. Well it does, amazingly so, Arthur's and his bodies fitting together so well, so perfectly, as if they were made for each other-- No. Not that. He feels guilty. There wasn't much time left.

Arthur was kissing down his chest, stopping near his navel, teasing the sesitive flesh just near where he wanted Arthur the most.

"Arthur, Arthur I....mmm....I can't...Arthur...Stop!" Arthur was just untangling the ties to Merlin's trousers when Merlin's yell cut him off. He looked up, concerned.

"Merlin, if it's your first time, I swear--"  
"It's not that, you prat." He dragged his hands over his face, and his breath hitched. He couldn't do this.

Arthur crawled back up and sat, straddling Merlin. Arthur apparently hadn't thought that one through, as their erections brushed, fabric being the only barrier. They both gave an involuntary jerk at the touch.

"Arthur..." His words were breathy at best. He was so turned out, but he couldn't do this with Arthur with all these secrets building up the guilt in his chest. While the arousal felt like fire in his veins, the guilt burned with cold ice. He felt so conflicted.

"Merlin, what is it?" A touch of concern showed in his voice. Merlin closed his eyes.

"Arthur, there are still things I haven't told you." The man above him scoffed.

"Does this really have to come out right now, Merlin?" He opened his eyes, and he could feel them glowing.

"Yes." Power had seeped into his voice, causing the word to ring about the clearing they were in, and also to shock Arthur enough for him to go silent, eyes slightly wider than before. His pupils were still lustblown though, causing his own arousal to stir a bit.

"Arthur, before we meet the Druids tomorrow, there is something you must know." Arthur slid off, huffing. He sat with his back to the fire, staring at Merlin.

"Oh? And what is that, Merlin?" Arthur prompted, as Merlin had taken too much time to respond for his liking. Merlin took a deep breath and made sure to look Arthur in the eye.

"Okay Arthur, please don't interrupt until the end." Arthur nodded, looking skeptical that this was more important than snogging. Merlin's lips twitched into a small smile.

"So I'm the most powerful sorcerer to ever live, I'm actually magic itself, and the Druids refer to me as Emrys, who has been foretold for centuries to bring magic back to his land, along with the Once and Future King, who is to unite Albion once again."

"...Who is this Once and Future King?" Merlin did smile this time.

"You." Arthur sucked in a breath, and it made his face twist, almost as if he had tasted something sour. The relief of telling him and the expression together just made Merlin laugh. He laughed and laughed, and tears were brought to his eyes. Arthur's pouting expression at being laughed at only fueled it more.

Once he settled down, he had this dopey smile on his face. He couldn't really bring himself to care.

"What's so funny, hmm?" Arthur's voice was a bit dark.

"It's...I'm...It feels so good to finally have you know these things. It's sort of just hitting me now, I guess. Gods Arthur, I'm free!" He jumped up and twirled in a circle. A snort came from Arthur.

"You are such a girl, Merlin." Merlin smiled and came back over to Arthur, dropping down to press a chaste kiss to his king's lips, and then he fell over. Staring up at the sky, it felt as if nothing had changed, yet everything had. Arthur laid down next to him, and they shuffled, so Merlin's head was on his chest.

"You're mine...?" Arthur's voice was so small, hesitant. Merlin's heart swelled a bit.

"I'm yours."

\------------------

They ended up falling asleep like that, and Arthur complained that he was starving because Merlin didn't make them dinner.

Merlin laughed, and Arthur shot him a glare that failed, because of the affection that was clearly evident on his face.

They made their way to meet the Druids, the peace offering and apology going off without a hitch. Surprise had rumbled throughout when Arthur announced his plans to repeal the ban on magic, but was met with approval.

Merlin had laughed at Arthur's face when they bowed deeper to Merlin than Arthur.

Arthur called him a dollopheard and flicked Merlin on the nose.

Merlin had to hold off the entire camp of Druids that were ready to restrain Arthur.

Arthur still thought he was a clotpole.

Merlin told him to stop stealing his words.

Arthur kissed him to shut him up.


End file.
